さようなら
by EzhaKna
Summary: Keheningan yang menyelimuti satu sama lain, suasana malam natal dan hawa dingin khas akhir tahun dan rasa satu sama lain yang tak pernah terungkapkan.. Hal yang tak bisa digapai dengan tanganku ini.. "Selamat tinggal." .. Senyuman pertamamu yang terlihat tulus itu tak kan bisa kulupakan. [Sho-ai/Shizaya ]. Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.


24 Desember

Kami berjalan beriringan, jalan-jalan malam hari yang seharusnya romantis bagi beberapa orang. Tapi tidak, sayangnya kami bukan sepasang kekasih, teman pun belum pasti. Udara dingin yang khas di akhir tahun menusuk tulang, nafas nya terlihat mengembun di balik _hoodie_ hitam itu. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Di kota yang penuh kenangan, di Ikebukuro ini, semua memori-memori lama itu terlintas cepat di dalam pikiran. Entah sejak kapan status _rival_ menjadi mantan _rival_. Dari selalu marah jika melihat siluetnya saja jadi bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Orang-orang lewat begitu saja, orang tua, pasangan kekasih, anak-anak. Semuanya terasa begitu normal. Berbeda sekali dengan dulu yang sekali lihat pakaian bartender langsung lari. Normal bagi orang- orang, ganjil bagiku. Lebih baik memang seperti ini atau dulu, aku tak bisa memutuskan. Jujur saja, aku merindukannya. Saat kami saling mengejar dengan amarah membara dan perasaan benci di lubuk hati masing-masing. Merusak jalan, merusak fasilitas kota, dan palang-palang jalan bersebaran di tanah. Ahh.. Diibaratkan lagu jadul yang pernah kudengar 'Masa lalu biarlah berlalu~' , mungkin memang seharusnya semua itu berakhir sekarang ini.

Setelah Simon pensiun, Kadota dan kawan-kawan menghilang, Shinra dan Celty yang akhirnya menikah dan pindah ke luar negeri, aku berasa tak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Bahkan adikku sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak dengan si idol terkenal Hijiribe Ruri itu. Paling tidak jika aku sudah benar-benar bosan aku akan pergi ke rumah Tom-san di kota sebelah. Ya, setelah perusahaan bosku bangkrut karena orang-orang yang meminjam uang kabur ke luar negeri, aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Syukurlah uangku di rekening masih cukup untuk menunjang hidupku beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Shizu-chan. Apa kau tak kedinginan hanya dengan memakai pakaian bartendermu itu?" Wajah yang sedikit memerah itu bertanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak juga. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali dulu?" Sedikit kesal. Merasa aneh karena tidak langsung mengamuk seperti dulu.

"Aah! Aku lupa Shizu-chan dulunya monster, eh bukan. Shizu-chan kan memang monster. Uhm? Mau kupanggil Shizuo-kun? Bukankah itu lebih aneh, terasa pahit dimulutku." Wataknya yang memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu dan seringainya yang licik sekarang entah kenapa tak bisa membuat amarahku meluap lagi seperti dulu.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja. Kau benar, memanggilku seperti itu malah membuatku merinding." Bisa berbicara ringan dan bercanda seperti ini entah kenapa rasanya boleh juga.

"Pfft! Benar-benar sudah berbeda ya.. Sekarang ini.." Caranya menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya itu benar-benar membuat perutku serasa geli, aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar wajahku memanas entah karena dingin atau sesuatu yang lain.

Kami saling menatap ke langit malam yang berhias purnama tanpa bintang. Masih sambil berjalan beriringan. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi, membiarkan waktu berjalan sedikit pelan. Kerlap-kerlip malam natal yang berisik dan penuh kebahagiaan yang entah kenapa terasa melengkapi. Serasa dunia milik berdua. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Dan lalu berpisah tanpa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, saling tersenyum, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan selamat natal.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi Izaya?" Mencoba terlihat biasa saja walau dunia terasa runtuh.

"Ya.. Aku tak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya aku akan menetap disana." Senyuman tulus yang pertama kali aku lihat.. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal dan juga selamat natal untukmu. Setidaknya berkunjunglah kesini nanti jika sempat. Uangmu kan banyak." Bercanda? Tidak, aku serius, berkunjunglah..

"Heeiii, Amerika dan Jepang itu jauh tau. Tapi yah sudahlah, jadi.. Selamat tinggal dan selamat natal.. Mantan _rival_." _Hoodie_ hitam itu berbalik membelakangiku.. Berjalan menjauh. Hal yang tak mungkin akan kugapai.

Lalu aku juga berbalik, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, berjalan pulang dengan kaki yang terasa akan jatuh. Tanpa mengetahui sosok dibalik _hoodie_ hitam itu sedang menahan semuanya agar tidak keluar dari bendungan seperti seharusnya..

-End-

* * *

A/N : Yah.. Well, fic hasil dari baper ya gini /3 . Pendek lagi.

Oh iya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Alo, saya Minu, panggil aja Minu, Mi-chan atau Inu (anjing) juga boleh /cry . Saya juga baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya *bow. Sebenarnya udah lama-lamaaaa sekali menjelajahi fandom kesayangan saya ini, tapi baru sekarang kesampean buat fic untuk disumbangkan karena emang saya segalanya tergantung mood. Jga mumpung ini liburan.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya untuk lebih baik lagi! Jangan lupa favo jika berminat! Gak maksa kok :'D .

Neko : MEAOW~


End file.
